


Calm Down

by Howlingdawn



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Big Brother Judd Ryder, Crew as Family, Episode: s02e03 Hold The Line, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlingdawn/pseuds/Howlingdawn
Summary: SPOILERS FOR 2X03When TK storms out of the tent, Judd follows.
Relationships: Judd Ryder & TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Comments: 3
Kudos: 121





	Calm Down

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil big bro Judd content to make a wonderful ep even better bc I am not getting over it any time soon

_And your father would be the first one to agree with me._

TK marched out of the tent, jaw set, hands clenching into fists. Every instinct screamed at him to gear up, to jump in a truck or an ATV, hell, even to just run up to the crash site on his own two feet. Adrenaline pumped through his veins, blood roaring in his ears, chasing off the bone-crushing exhaustion of fighting a losing battle.

“TK.”

He ignored Judd’s call, picking up his pace.

“TK!”

Judd’s hand clamped down on his shoulder, spinning him around. “Don’t,” TK snapped, tearing free.

“Don’t what?” Judd challenged, grabbing his sleeve and pulling him back when he tried to march off again. “Don’t stop you from getting yourself killed? Believe me, some days, nothing would give me more pleasure.”

“I’m not gonna get myself killed.”

“Really?” Judd said. “What exactly is your grand rescue plan, then?”

“I-”

TK stopped, crossing his arms and looking away.

“That’s what I thought,” Judd said, relaxing a little, still keeping a watchful eye on him. “The commander’s right, kid, and you know it. We all hate it, but we all know it.”

“That’s my dad out there, Judd,” TK protested. “I can’t just- How am I supposed to just _sit_ here?”

“You don’t just sit,” he answered. “We’ll figure something out, and in the meantime, you call your mom. Call your boyfriend, too, if you want. You tell them what’s going on, and cool off while you’re at it, because Owen’s gonna need you at your best when we go get him. Got it?”

Reluctantly, TK nodded. _I guess it’s something._ “I can do that,” he muttered.

“Good.”

When Judd didn’t move, TK arched an eyebrow in question. “Get your phone out,” he said, gesturing at his pocket. “I ain’t going till I have proof you ain’t gonna run off the second I turn my back.”

Pursing his lips, TK pulled his phone out.

His shaking hand nearly dropped it.

Judd’s hand on his arm was much gentler this time, steering him towards a seat. “Sit,” he said. “I’ll go find you some water.”

He dropped into the chair, knowing the pain in his throat had nothing to do with dehydration, staring at the blank screen. _How am I supposed to tell Mom?_

Dad was never the one in trouble. Not like this. It was always him. He didn’t…

“Judd?”

The name came out tiny. Broken.

Starting to walk away, Judd turned back. “Yeah, kid?”

“Are they…”

_Where am I even going with that? He doesn’t know anything more than I do._

_Nobody does._

“He just beat cancer,” he finished weakly.

“Which means he’s a fighter,” Judd said assuredly, heavy footsteps soft as he returned to TK’s side, ruffling his hair with a rough hand. “Just like the rest of us. Ain’t nobody giving up until he’s back where he belongs.”

TK ducked away, batting his hand off and shooting him a half-hearted glare. “Really?”

A chuckle wiped away Judd’s sober expression. “Really.” He pointed at the phone. “Call someone.”

Smoothing his hair, TK lifted the phone to his ear, listening to it ring. “Go away.”

“Now, is that any way to talk to your mother?”

TK pushed him back. “You know damn well who I was talking to.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Judd said, heading off. “Your ass better still be in that chair when I come back.”

“My ass’ll be wherever I want it to be,” TK shot after him.

“If it’s in the fire, I ain’t rescuing you.”

Despite everything, a smile flickered across TK’s face.

Until his mom answered. _“Hey, sweetheart. How are you doing?”_

His face fell, the terror crashing over him all over again, the reek of smoke threatening to suffocate him, the darkness threating to drown him. “I’m…”

He glanced after Judd. He had disappeared into the night, but he caught sight of Marjan and Paul and Mateo still in the tent, soot-stained and exhausted but talking passionately with each other, poring over the maps, and Judd’s words echoed in his ears:

_Ain’t nobody giving up until he’s back where he belongs._

_“TK?”_ Mom asked. _“Are you ok?”_

He swallowed down the fear. “I will be,” he answered. “We all will be. But it’s, uh… it’s about Dad.”

He ran his hand through his hair, messing it up again, exactly where Judd had. Bowing his head, curling his fingers in, he found the strength to keep talking.

_We’ll get him back,_ he echoed to himself.

_We will._

_We have to._


End file.
